


"Why do you not smile anymore?"

by DawnOfMan



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfMan/pseuds/DawnOfMan
Summary: Zed had been gravely injured, Shen is his only hope of survival.This will probably have another chapter but at the moment I will leave you with this.





	"Why do you not smile anymore?"

The rain was pouring. Not just coming down hard, pouring in visible sheets that swept across the field with the vicious winds. It chilled him to the bone. He did not recall how long he had been walking, each step dragging his tired body closer to his destination. Hopefully it would not be his final one. After all Zed was heading towards his rival, Shen. The pair had extensive history though each new step of their lives seemed to push them apart. They had begun as friends; Master Kusho had taken Zed in after finding him orphaned and in need of dire help. He was sick, battered, bruised and he could only guess what had happened to him while he was alone on the streets. Shen, slightly older than Zed, took to him very quickly. Raised as brothers they trained together daily and were a massive part of each other’s lives, however as they got older Zed had a feeling niggle within him. Always pitted against each other the healthy rivalry they had began to change. Zed, even in constant draws was still inferior to his brother Shen because of blood. Being Master Kusho’s son always gave him the higher approval.

Zed trudged onwards feeling his body get weaker. His mind lingered on memories he had long since forgotten, one of which was Shen and him by the river as kids. The bright sun beat down on them. It had been a particularly hot day and they had kicked off their shoes and rolled up their clothes to their knees so they could paddle in the cooling water. The stream was pleasant between the boy’s toes as they chatted about random things. Most of the conversation Zed could not remember but one piece stood out, he could still hear Shen’s voice. "We will always be friends, always together" Shen said when Zed had mentioned a 'what if?' scenario. "Really?" he asked surprised at his answer, he was not the most positive person but Shen seemed to get the point across well. "I can’t imagine life without you," he smiled and took Zeds hand in his to reassure him, looking into his crimson eyes. Zed was definitely delirious if his mind was sifting these memories up... And dwelling on them too... like Shen’s smile, the warmth of his hand. He did not understand why back then. He also did not understand why Shen stopped smiling soon after.

A crack of thunder sounded overhead sending a shockwave of pain through Zeds body. His tensed muscles almost stopped him in his tracks entirely. He had been badly injured in a fight, overwhelmed by the sheer number of attackers that would have certainly killed him if he had not have made the tactical decision, despite his stubbornness, to flee. He was heading ever closer, ever closer to the temple he knew Shen was residing in. The building rose out of the scenery, beautifully ornate with carvings and vibrant red archways leading up to it along a gravel path. He had lost a lot of blood, his pale skin, dressed in the ruined rags of clothing was blue, the only warm part his face, covered by his mask and kept that way by his shallow breaths. He had almost made it up the final steps in front of the temple, heaving his aching limbs higher, when it all became too much. He was shaking, teeth chattering, legs unable to carry him a single step more, and they did not. 

Zed collapsed near the top step. He was so close and yet so far. The loud sound of pounding water masked his fall and he knew that he would not be discovered until morning if he could not make one last ditch attempt at getting found. He mustered everything he had left to send a shadow clone to the door and hit it loudly, only managing one loud knock before it dissipated into nothingness once more. He could feel the lids of his eyes close and the dizzy feeling take him as his perceptions faded to black but as the last of the light drained from his vision the door opened.   
Shen confused, stared for a second at the form with an outstretched hand resting up the stairs at him limp and unmoving. He was covered in blood, slices across all of his clothing creating vast tears where ashen skin showed through as the rain had washed him clean. "Zed" he grumbled quickly under his breath. As much as he would have liked to have left him there that would not have made a fair fight, and something within him could not leave his former friend there either. Zed’s blood had already pooled in the puddles of rainwater leaving red stained water falling down the steps but Shen checked his pulse nonetheless. Faint but there, an internal sigh of relief hit him. This then coupled with anxiety to keep it this way and not let it stop completely while in his care. Shen picked up the shredded ninja and dragged him into the temple, laying him on the floor and tending to his wounds with everything he had. He brought up a magical shield to counter any further damage taken but this would not last for long. Shen removed Zeds mask. Under it the man’s pale, scarred face seemed peaceful in his slumber, like before the nightmares brought on by the box in the days leading up to his exile. It was up to Zed and the Gods now if he was to pull through once he had finished binding his wounds. 

Shen drew his thumb across Zeds cheek. It had been a long time since he had seen Zed without a mask and it reminded him of years gone by, before everything changed. He had never hated him, but he had been somewhat jealous at times. Zed was rebellious, the one thing he could not be. He could not let his father’s legacy be tarnished because of a mistake of his bloodline but Zed pushed at every opportunity. He admired his tenacity. He just wished he had enough now. Why had he come here of all places for help and how did he know he was here to help him in the first place? When Zed awoke he would have many questions for him. Until then he would keep the former Kinkou safe. Shen had to remove Zeds clothing while treating him but had laid him on his bedroll and covered him with a blanket. The man’s skin still did not feel warm when Shen checked with the tips of his fingers to make sure he was still in the realm of the living. He was cold and clammy, a bad sign. He had to get him warm once more and moving him again could prove fatal. He closed his eyes realising what he had been taught if in this situation without other means. Shen then stripped his own clothing off and slipped under the cover with Zed. He shuddered when he felt the man’s chilled body against his own but gently pushed against him to share his body heat as much as he could. 

A pang of regret took a hold of him. A childhood secret that he had not told Zed that still brought about an awkward sensation in his chest, especially with what he was now doing. He thought he had got over his unreciprocated childhood crush. The longing for his friend begrudgingly buried when Zed showed interest in another of the students, even after his subtle attempts at letting Zed know. It was the way he took Zed’s hand after telling him they’d always be together at the river, the sentiment of not being able to go on and live without him in his life, but these were naively overlooked. He had held his hand for a little too long while smiling, really smiling at him, wishing for Zed to make a move or at least realise his motives. He smiled back but not in the way he wanted. It was okay though; he did not wish to ruin what they had and would keep the balance. However he had then missed whatever opportunity he had to forward his relationship with the passing of time. 

Shen lay awake with him for hours, checking his pulse and making sure he stayed alive. Colour had returned to his cheeks with heat and rest. Zeds breathing had also become deeper... to a point. It faltered where the large wrapped gash from his shoulder to stomach made him jolt with pain in his unconscious state. He did not stay in his dreamless slumber for much longer though as his eyes fluttered open. "S-Shen" he mumbled out, still unaware of his condition or surroundings, just that the sound of rain was not assaulting his ears anymore and that almost silence had taken its place. Everything was blurred but he could feel something large shift beside him. He moved away with an achy jump but only ended up frowning as his eyes focused on Shen’s dark hair and closed eyes beside him. Zed began to get his bearings but when he realised that neither of them were clothed he raised an eyebrow. "Shen" he said more forcefully now with all of the tone he could muster. The man beside him awoke. He had been satisfied that Zed was not going to die so he had allowed himself to be carried off into his own sleep beside him. "Zed you’re awake" he said, "My apologies for the... You needed to be kept warm" he said, cheeks flushing. He turned away and began to get up to get dressed again but just as he flipped the cover off himself, his back now towards Zed, his wrist was caught by the shadow ninja’s grasp. As he turned his head over his shoulder he was met with sad eyes. "What is it Zed?" he asked, confusion clearly on his features. Zed pulled him back and spoke very quietly, "I’m cold". Shen twitched his brows and then realised what he meant. "I understand," he murmured in response and slid himself back beside him. 

Shen found Zed painfully shift to close the gap between them and had to hold back a small inhale when their skin touched but was unsuccessful. Zed smirked at Shen and sighed, closing his eyes. "Why do you not smile anymore?" he asked, the question taking the Kinkou by surprise. After what had come to mind earlier he turned his head towards him, "Excuse me?” he paused, “It would be a stupid question if I were to ask if you were feeling okay but in the severity of my concern I deem it necessary," Shen dodged rather lengthily, not something he would usually do. Zed only sighed and continued quietly, "Been a long time since we have done this," Zed recalled, obviously not in his right mind at all since he was being so uncharacteristically personal, "You used to look at me differently back then too," Zed mumbled, "What happened?" 

"We grew up," Shen replied, sounding a little sadder than he had intended. He figured that Zed had been thinking about the past as he was dying but would not have come to this conclusion or the events that would ensue. Zed tensed up as he moved to face him. It was an uncomfortable position because of his injuries but he was clearly pushing himself. Their faces were now inches away from each other. Shen made the mistake of looking directly into the crimson irises so close to him. Something he realised had broken within him from before was bubbling back to the surface. Also something with his resolve and the way Zed was staring so longingly at him made his previous apprehension that had built up over these past few years of the man slip away. His heart felt like it was beating in his throat. "I won’t say I’m sorry," Zed finally said after too many moments not just looking at but almost gazing into each other. "Show me then" Shen whispered before his brain fully caught up. He did not know if this was the right thing to do but he leant forward and pressed his lips against Zeds. They were soft despite the haggard condition he was in. It felt right. A small sigh escaped Zed as they began to move in sync. He was clearly enjoying the contact. So was he, his loins beginning to awaken to the soft kisses. It was all Zed could really muster in his condition so Shen lead, allowing him to lay more comfortably on his back as he leant across instead, careful not to accidently hurt him. He could see where the covers had tented slightly however Zed had moved his hand and was gently stroking himself below the grey woollen sheet. Shen almost did not believe what was happening, was it just the delirium or had Zed... all this time. Was this the reason he knew where he was and had trusted him to care for him in his weakened state? He had begun answering his own pervasive questions. 

Shen tentatively crept his hand beneath to meet Zed’s who stopped kissing him and shuddered. The male under him frowned, either at being caught or running every part about this scenario through his head before making his next move. “Zed?” Shen asked, his hand cupping the back of Zed’s, his thumb stroking the sensitive skin of his tip. His crimson eyes cast down and away from Shen’s. “I can stop,” he said, as he paused the movement. “No,” he whispered, “I...” Zed seemed to be harbouring a thought on his mind.   
“What is it?”  
“Did you mean what you said at the river?”  
“River? Oh...” Shen answered, his hand tensed around Zed’s. He had thought that his friend was naive and had no clue. It may have been like that then but Zed had obviously given this some thought. “Yes, I did, before everything that happened.”  
Zed’s eyes flicked back to his harshly, “But you don’t feel that way now, and you thought you could-?”  
Shen interrupted him, “No, Zed, listen to me, I admit I loved you then and you broke my heart with naivety I did not act upon, it was my fault I could not voice my feelings but I have a sensation in my chest I cannot explain now, I found you dying on the steps and all I could think of was saving your life, I could not let you die.” He hushed Zed as he tried to speak. “I will not make the mistake of not telling you how I feel pass me by again.” He lent in and kissed Zed’s lips once again, “The time after you were exiled was the worst part of my life, I begged Master to have you back and I lost part of myself when you left.” Shen didn’t know where all of this was coming from. Zed was gobsmacked and wore a veil of confusion. “I wish to gain that back, have you back, if you will allow.” Only a small nod was his response.


End file.
